


Happy Birthday, Red

by viceversa



Series: One Word [21]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early Series, Gen, Scully's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: Mulder drags Scully to the Gunmen's on a rare Saturday off.





	Happy Birthday, Red

Mulder led her through the entrance to the Lone Gunmen’s offices for maybe the tenth time since they started their partnership, hand on her back as usual. 

She’d finally gotten used to the trio’s bizarre and paranoid rituals before entering, asking for the newest password they had discussed the last time contacted. This visit it was a simple “Red” from Mulder.

She saw Frohike first, as usual. “Agent Scully,” he welcomed with a smile. The man was always near the door, to monitor or flee she didn’t know. Byers and Langley popped up behind him, forming an impromptu cover of their EP, perfectly framed in the blinking tech lights behind them.

“Hey guys, what’s this contact you were so excited about on a Saturday afternoon?” Mulder asked, tone as light and happy as it was when he convinced her to come with him an hour before.

“All will be revealed in the rumpus room!” Langley exclaimed, almost running to the hall.

Mulder fell in line with the guys, shaking his head before her. Scully contemplated, just for a half second, leaving through the entrance and catching a bus or cab home. She’d had wonderful plans to do absolutely nothing with a bottle of wine this afternoon… 

No, she couldn’t leave the mystery to Mulder, even if she could figure out how to unlock the Gunmen’s door from the inside. He’d probably get himself hurt, chasing whatever this lead is. And, she had to admit, the Gunmen never failed to bring them something entertaining.

“You coming Scully?” Mulder’s voice echoed from around the corner, leading presumably to whatever the Gunmen had labeled a rumpus room. Scully sighed indulgently and walked over, how bad could it be?

As she approached the doorway, she felt a little unsettled. None of the men were talking, and she couldn’t see them through the door. Where were they–? 

“SURPRISE!!!”

Scully nearly jumped out of her skin, hand on her holster, as she breeched the doorway. Bright colors, red and orange and some shimmering glitter assaulted her eyes. The sound of, were those party horns? What the hell?

“Whoa, Jesus Scully. This is a birthday party, not a hostage situation,” Mulder joked, smiling from underneath a large… banner. A banner with her name on it. 

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCULLY!_

She took in the decorations. She paused, backed up, needing a second to take in that there  _were_  decorations in the first place. A surprise party? Langley moved in the corner of her eye, and music began.  _They threw her a damn surprise party?_

There were balloons. And a cake. Was that a punch bowl that Frohike was spiking? And… presents? Music. Cheap tablecloth. And Mulder was coming at her with, oh, God, was that a party hat on his head?

“Wow, Scully, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you speechless before.” He chuckled, throwing a red plastic lei around her neck before she could blink. His voice dropped. “It’s not much, and pizza’s on its way, but… do you, uh, hate it?”

Scully was finally startled out of her shock. “No! No, Mulder, I’m just surprised is all. I didn’t realize…” She didn’t realize that he even knew when her birthday was, much less care enough to throw her a party. She looked up, noticing the slight apprehension in his eyes, and let a genuine smile shine through. “This is great.”

Mulder dragged her to the punch bowl, and she realized that she meant it. A quiet day at home with wine, seeing her mom and Missy tomorrow after church, that was a usual birthday weekend for her. But this was altogether unexpected, and she felt a warmth blossom up through her, a feeling of friendship and acceptance, even with some of the oddest people she’d ever met. This is what friends did for each other’s birthdays. 

She vowed to find out who was next in line for a party and get them back twice as good. And, oh, damn, this punch was way better than her wine.


End file.
